


And Called It Macaroni

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Jewelry, Teamwork, macaroni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was used to coming home and finding eyeballs in cups, but nothing prepared him for this.</p>
<p>For the Fan Flashworks fortune challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Called It Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://www.nwitimes.com/lifestyles/home-and-garden/orange-howell-pasta-design-gold-plated-jewelry-line/image_f022f946-5273-5a43-8136-c15603541596.html

“Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Not now, John, it’s for a case.”  
  
“What case could possibly….?”  
  
“Toodle-oo, Sherlock. I have the farfalles and the campaneles you wanted.  That Signor Marconi was really very helpful.  It reminded me of the time my husband…”  
  
“Mrs. Hudson, do shut up.”  
  
“Mycroft!”  
  
“It’s quite all right, dear. I just posted a few snaps of him to the Facespace.”   
  
“That could be construed as an act of treason. You all know I’m useless with practicalities.”  
  
“Then I couldn’t possibly interfere with your contact cement problem, dear.”  
  
“John, stop laughing, it’s hard enough to keep these shells arranged properly.”  
  
“I ask again. What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Mr. Hudson, I was on a case.  Why are you texting me photos of Mycroft Holmes with macaroni glued to his eyebrows?”  
  
“Hullo Glen.”  
  
“Greg, Sherlock.  My name is Greg. Mycroft, why are you gluing macaroni to yourself?”  
  
“Oh, so sorry, Greg. I thought that was the Mybook.”  
  
“No, Mrs. Hudson… let me help you.”  
  
“Treason, Greg!”  
  
“Once again, Sherlock.  What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“John, as ever, you see but do not observe.”  
  
“He’s probably working on the case of the missing kindergartner.  We just gave an interview about it.”  
  
“What missing kindergartener?”  
  
“Guess not.  I give up then, John.”  
  
“A series of MPs and other public officials have been blackmailed because of confidential information revealed in compromising positions.”  
  
“That doesn’t explain the macaroni. Or the teamwork.”  
  
“Each one was sent a decorative pendant as a gift from another official on the list.  The pendants contained listening devices. I am creating a series of replacements in order to flush out the criminal.  Gold was too expensive, apparently.”   
  
“That would have cost a fortune, Sherlock.  I have to think of my budget.”  
  
“Someone sent macaroni pendants to MPs?”  
  
“And I thought Sherlock was slow.”  
  
“Oh dear, Mycroft and Greg, how did you two get glued together?”


End file.
